


MANKAI Youngsters Gossip

by tsuchinokooolove



Series: Mankai Gossipers AU [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Boys gossip, Drinking, F/M, Innuendo, Sassy Yuki, Swearing, azami x izumi, banri x izumi, chat transcripts, dumpster fire, masumi x izumi, muku x izumi, sakyo x izumi, squint and you'll see it - Freeform, taichi x izumi, tenma x izumi, tsuzuru x izumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuchinokooolove/pseuds/tsuchinokooolove
Summary: The Mankai youngsters have been holding a Friday-late-night-meetings for a while now.This week's topic? Izumi's dating history.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi, Tachibana Izumi/Takatoo Tasuku, Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tachibana Izumi/Utsuki Chikage
Series: Mankai Gossipers AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922842
Comments: 126
Kudos: 285





	1. TGIF

Sakuya, Tsuzuru, Yuki, Muku, Taichi, Juza, Banri, and Azami held the usual bros meeting on the living room with the lights out, save for the desk lamp Izumi recently bought.

The rest are probably long asleep.

Kazunari normally wouldn't miss such an exciting event, however, he had to go on a Uni-related errand the next day so he decided to sleep early. Misumi overate because of a bunch of salmon and tuna-infused onigiri Omi made, rendering him more heavy-eyed than usual so he couldn't join them. Masumi on the other hand, had no interest in the gathering in general, so he decided to skip.

Little did he know that his beloved Izumi's dating experience is gonna be the topic, which everyone thinks is probably for the best. They wouldn't have the chance to talk about it if Masumi's there anyway, as it's basically a taboo topic when the Izumi-thot's around.

"So, what do you think?" Taichi asks.

"Of course the Director has dated before," Azami says.

"Really? I just can't picture her dating anyone," Tenma utters, "She's too obsessed with theater _and_ curry."

"Well, you're not wrong, but with that face and body I doubt she has no dating experience," Banri says.

"How inappropriate of you Ban-chan, but okay," Taichi says, "Though, it's true that the Director has a beautiful face and a sexy body!"

Most of the kids blushed at Taichi's comment.

"You just said the same thing," Banri sweatdrops.

"Still, that doesn't mean we should just assume that she has dated before," Tenma argues.

"...She actually _has_ dated before," Tsuzuru cuts in, "I heard it from the Winter troupe guys."

"See?" Azami comments.

"Didn't take you for an eavesdropper," Yuki comments with the usual sass.

"My ears just picked it up, I didn't mean to listen in on their conversation," Tsuzuru explains, a little irked.

"I bet they broke up because she's far more in love with curry more than the guy," Banri chuckles, "Or should I say, _guys_?"

Tsuzuru kind of takes this as a question and simply answers, "She didn't really seem too fond of talking about her past relationship so they didn't get to dig deeper, or so I heard."

"You still sure you weren't eavesdropping on purpose?" Yuki tries to annoy the playwright some more.

Tsuzuru's vein pops at this, "Oh, come on!"

Tenma puts a hand of Tsuzuru's shoulder, "Don't let it get to you, kid's got talent for annoyance."

"Like how you got no other talent than acting, am I right?" Yuki adds.

"What did you say!?"

"You can't even take your own advice," Yuki sweatdrops.

Muku nods, sweatdropping at the two's antics, "Anyway...I personally think the Director's not the type to date around, so maybe she has dated once or twice?"

"I think so, too," Sakuya agrees.

"By the way she reacts around me, I think she really has dated before," Taichi tries to give a examples, "She also doesn't get flustered when I try to get close."

"...no offense, but your interactions are not even close to accurate representations of Director-chan's escapades," Banri comments, "It's like seeing a girl playing with her pet dog, or something."

"Or she's just not that into Taichi," Azami adds.

"You guys are mean!" Taichi throws pillows he got his hands on at the two and fakes tears.

"Jokes aside, she's really composed around us all," Tsuzuru interjects, "I mean, not to sound conceited, but we're all _fairly_ attractive men and she's clearly unbothered by it."

Some of them were pleased about the latter part of what Tsuzuru just said, particularly Tenma, Taichi and Banri.

"If I were the only guy living with attractive girls I won't be able to keep calm," Taichi comments.

"Well, doesn't that sound just like you," Yuki replies coolly.

"You're really on a mean streak today, Yuki-chan," Taichi pouts.

"Hm, now that I think about it, didn't Tsuzuru sleep with the Director when they got stranded on the theater?" Yuki teases.

Izumi's adorable sleeping face being so close to Tsuzuru suddenly came to mind.

"Hey, word choice!" he mouths, flustered, "We slept on the theater together, but not like that!"

"I remember that," Banri chuckles, "Yuki called it the walk of shame, something something."

"Oh, and I remember the hack getting cuddly with her on our first performance, too," the greenhead's targetting Tenma next, it seems.

The tsundere actor's face is flaming now, too. He suddenly got reminded of the night of their first performance, when he almost got too close to the Director, "I-I got carried away, alright!? And I didn't even get to hug her anyway!"

"So you admit it, huh," Yuki smirks, teasing the older boy.

"W-Wha—" Tenma stutters at first, but slowly regains his composure, "S-She was being cute that time, saying stuff that _almost_ made me lose my mind."

"By 'almost lose your mind', you mean you could've been sucking faces with her if we hadn't interrupted, don't you?" still smirking, the green-haired teases.

"Shut up!" Tenma blurts, embarassed.

"Wow, you got the nerve, I give you that," Banri comments, smirking.

"We can't blame Tenma-kun's temporary moment of insanity...the Director just has that effect on people," Muku cuts in, trying to reassure Tenma and letting out his own feelings at the same time, "I, too, can't help but lose all sense when I'm with her."

Juza looks at his cousin and grins a little, pleasantly surprised that he spoke up.

"Heh, so you tried to kiss her, _too_?" Yuki's baiting is on a roll, if he says so himself.

"Again, I wasn't trying to kiss her!" Tenma tries to explain again, extremely annoyed.

"I-I didn't!" Muku explains exasperatedly, "I-I was just trying to h-hold her hand!"

"As expected of the pure Mucchan!" Taichi pats the flustered boy on the back.

Juza gives a thumbs up on his cousin, to show that he's a little bit proud of him.

"I bet many of you here's ideal type is her, but just wouldn't admit it out of courtesy for the Psycho Stalker," Yuki deadpans.

"And for shithead Sakyo," Azami continues, to which everyone nods in agreement, "Also, she's not my type, j-just to be clear."

"Then why do you sound like you're convincing yourself," Yuki's not persuaded, but decides not to pry.

"Well, since Masumi and Sakyo-san's not here, I can freely say that the Director's actually my ideal type," Tsuzuru smiles.

Banri nods, "You got taste, for sure. She's smart, strong-willed, kind, responsible, and ridiculously pretty, too."

Tenma agrees, not noticing himself smiling to the thought of their Director, who has become dear to all of them, but suddenly remembers a quirk she has, "Her curry obsession is something else though..."

Everyone agrees, sweat dropping, taking in what they had just talked about.

"Well, we're just going to continue the following days supporting Masumi's pipe dream anyway," Tsuzuru sighs.

"Speaking of Masumi, he's too obsessed with the Director that I feel sorry for the both of them sometimes," Taichi voices, face scrunched in concern, with a hint of mild annoyance.

"I get that you'd feel sorry for Masumi, but why the Director, too?" Juza asks.

"Well, I can't help but feel like she's restricting herself, you know. So she wouldn't hurt his feelings and stuff like that," Taichi explains.

"You're right, and it's a pain in the ass that she's practically unable to date who she wants because of it," Banri agrees, bringing a hand to his chin, "I think Sakyo will hands down win the Izumibowl, though. What do you think?"

"Izumibow—what?" Tenma blurts, truly confused.

"You're kidding, right?" Tsuzuru asks, surprised that Tenma doesn't know what it meant.

"Of course not, that's a dumbass you're talking to," Yuki nonchalantly remarks.

"You little—"

"—I," Sakuya interrupts, "I'm still gonna root for Masumi-kun on this. I mean, he really, really likes her..."

"No need to remind us, we already know that all too well," Yuki rolls his eyes.

"Guys, did you notice that the Director gets along with the younger ones more?" Taichi stands, as if having an epiphany, "I don't know how to put it, but—it's like, the youngsters have higher chances."

"What are you talking about? She gets along with everyone," Tenma openly says.

"It's true that she gets along with us a lot, but I doubt the 'higher chance' part," Tsuzuru says, "I mean, look at Masumi."

Everyone nods.

"Well, I think the oldest shithead has the highest chance," Azami argues.

"That's true," Sakuya nods, hands on chin, deep in thought.

"I see where you're coming from," Juza says, "But it's obvious that she gets along best with the guys her age, and they most likely have the highest chance as well. I bet there are a lot of things going on behind the scenes that we don't even know about."

"Huh, can't argue with that," Banri's a bit taken aback by Juza's contribution to the discussion but, agrees anyway.

Muku nods, agreeing to their sentiments. He remembers the day when he got mistaken as Izumi's younger brother one time, and now he thinks that it wouldn't be surprising if the other Mankai guys with her got mistaken for something else. With their looks and demeanor being completely different from his own, he can safely assume it wasn't a simple mistaken-for-siblings incident.

But what Muku's really curious about is the event that took place after the misconception. He concludes that an event that came out of a Shoujo manga most likely happened after.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think so, too. I might be wrong, but I think she and Itaru-san have this, uh, tension going on..." Sakuya says.

The redhead ball of energy remembers that night when he was tasked to get Itaru for a Saturday game night, and forgot to knock on Itaru's room, expecting the guy to be playing video games as usual. But instead he finds the blonde with none other than Izumi, who was pinned against the wall.

Itaru was executing the _Kabe-don_ on Izumi.

Sakuya also swears the blonde's lips were one centimeter away from hers.

The blonde then said something along the lines of, _'So, you and senpai went on a date again, huh?'_ and the poor Izumi was just flustered, unable to react. With his mind racing, his thoughts went to the word, _'Senpai'_ , could he be talking about Chikage-san? Sakuya then shook his head and went back to the scene in front of him that time.

They didn't seem to notice him at all, (since the tension in the air is especially thick), so he simply closed the door the way he opened it, face bright red. He couldn't sleep that night, confused about what he witnessed and how murderous Masumi would be if knew anything about it.

"Wah, really? But I'm pretty sure there's something going on between her and Omi," Taichi says, eyebrows furrowed, recalling how _extremely_ close the older guy was getting to the director almost all the time when they're together in the kitchen. It was as if he's confusing Kitchen Time with Sexy Time.

It started pretty innocently, with Omi 'accidentally' brushing his hand on Izumi's, but as days went by Taichi noticed that the tall man was clearly going for the skank route...his hand was 'accidentally' brushing on her butt now.

Oh, and wasn't he kinda forgetting that Taichi was there?

"And here I thought Tsumugi-san and Tasuku-san's the only ones competing over her," Banri remarks, disturbed.

A few weeks ago, Banri was on his way home from school, when he heard two familiar voices. He craned his neck over to the side a la Shaft style and confirms his suspicions, it was indeed Tasuku and Tsumugi.

The smaller then said something like, _'She's definitely going to like these flowers I'm giving her'_ and the taller retorting with something like, _'She doesn't even like flowers that much, I bet she'd like these movie tickets more'_. Then the two looked at each other with contempt and never spoke to each other again that day.

"Competing? More like their friendship's facing a major crisis," Juza continues. He remembers that day he went with them in an early morning jogging bout with the Director.

Juza never considered himself as a competitive person, except maybe when someone gets on his nerves like Banri used to do. That day, however, he was feeling a bit driven since Izumi's going with them. But the two older boys seem to be particularly competitive about something... Or someone, rather.

It was all healthy competition at first, and the jog went on peacefully for a while... until his ears picked up something.

 _'Just give him the damned towel, Izumi'_ which came from Tasuku, who, by the way he said it, didn't want her to give the other guy her damned towel after all. He also heard a quick counter of, _'I'll gladly take it, then'_ with a chilling smile which he never thought the gentle Winter troupe leader was capable of making. The two then proceeded to glare daggers at each other and spouted some _'you wanna fight?'_ and _'just leave us in peace!'_ all over the place, and the director did her best to diffuse the situation.

He also recalls thinking _'What the actual fuck,'_ back then but that's an insignificant detail.

"D-Don't they all realize that they're competing against each other, though?" Muku asks, concerned.

"More like, do they even _know_ about one another?" Tsuzuru speaks, truly wondering.

"I'm sure they all know, wild animals can sniff out their foes well," Yuki states as if it were an actual fact.

 _So they're wild animals, huh._ The rest of them thinks, sweatdropping.

"I doubt it," Tenma says, "If that was the case then we would've felt so much animosity between those four, right?"

"Yeah, I think so, too," Sakuya replies.

Taichi and Azami nods in agreement as well.

"Besides, they're all mature and considerate, right?" Muku says, "They would probably hold back on their feelings if they knew..."

"Well, they all seem to be level-headed, I don't think we should worry," Sakuya says, though he sounded like he was convincing himself.

Juza's mind goes back to the morning jog incident and doubts what the redhead said.

"Imagine the chaos if they decide not to be reasonable, though," Banri mutters.

"Every meal time will never be the same again..." Muku adds.

"Well, when it does come to that, we should just never leave any of them—Tsumugi, Tasuku, Omi, and Itaru—alone in the same room," Tsuzuru heavily suggests, as though he was ordering them.

The rest replies in chorus.

"R-right."

"Y-yes!"

"Yup."

"Got it!"

"Uh-huh."

"Tsk."

"...'kay."

" _Too late._ " Yuki mutters, pointing to his left, to where the windows are, showing the front yard.

The rest of them moves closer to the window to get a better view.

Turns out, it's Itaru and Tasuku, who are making a face at each other. What the hell are they doing outside at this hour?

"—You really are a fucky asshole, Itaru," Tasuku says with menacing glare.

"I've been called worse things by _better people_ ," Itaru retorts with a smirk.

"—It can't be...right?" Tenma blurts, clearly disturbed, "Maybe they're just having a misunderstanding or something."

Tsuzuru shushes the tsundere actor to clearly hear what they're saying.

Muku looks at his cousin, Juza, as if looking for affirmation, but the taller just shrugs.

"—You have no chance with Izumi, so better just give up altogether," Tasuku says.

"Trust me, Tasuku, my chance is essentially higher than yours," Itaru says.

"So they _do_ know," most of them whispered in chorus, sweating, in exception of one.

How can they be so naive? If Yuki has any other talent than being an amazing costume designer and a sassy prick, it was that he's a good judge of character. A really, _really_ good one.

And this just proved it.

Tenma's argument is still valid, though. Why was there no hostility between these two in the past few days, indeed? And why are these two talking so loudly knowing they were inside?

"—It sickens me that you're all still trying to make a pass at her, even though I already staked my claim," Itaru says, "Well, at least I'm finally being able to talk this out with you, since the rest are finally asleep."

Well, there goes their answer.

As it pans out, the two arguing men didn't realize that the Mankai youngsters were on the living room which is probably why they weren't lowering their voices.

They all gulped, and crouched in unison.

"See, I'm right," Yuki whispers giving them all a side eye.

Tenma still wouldn't accept it, though. He insists they check Omi and Tsumugi next, who luckily are in charge of breakfast the next day.

Talk about coincidence.

And so the Mankai youngsters all agreed to do some eavesdropping again first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic for the A3! fandom. This will most likely be 2 chapters long.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! :)


	2. It's getting complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost twice as long as the first so please be warned! I hope you don't get bored at this lol. Hope this is good enough!

The next day came. Despite Kazunari being the one who actually needs to wake up early, here they all are, creeping by the dorm's hallways near the kitchen at 5 AM.

They barely had any sleep.

"I barely had any sleep," Banri’s the first one to speak, yawning.

"Don't we all," Yuki grunts. 

"Good morning to the two of you, too," Tsuzuru sarcastically says.

"Good morning everyone," Muku greets with a small smile, eyes still drooping.

The rest followed with the usual morning greeting.

Meanwhile, Azami and Tenma only nodded, eyes still closed.

"I confused these two for Hisoka-san for a moment there," Taichi says, rubbing his nape.

"It seems everyone's here!" Sakuya says cheerfully, "Let's do our best!"

"How are you always so full of energy?" Yuki utters, truly amazed. He almost felt asking the older boy to teach him his ways. He then scoffs in his mind and thinks, _as if_.

Sakuya just chuckles at the younger boy, looking a bit conflicted. _I guess I'll just take that as a compliment_ , he thought.

"So how do we go about this eavesdropping thing?" Banri asks.

"Just act natural," Tenma answers, "If they catch us in the act don't try to deny it."

"In fact, let's admit we heard what they said," Yuki adds, "It's not like they're being subtle before anyway."

They all nod and start walking towards the dining and kitchen area. Once they got closer, they start to hear someone talking.

"—you just need to set aside the sauce and let it cool, then serve it once the chicken is done cooking."

"I see, so that's how it's done."

It's Omi and Tsumugi, as expected. They all went straight to the dining area without a word.

The two's in their own world and didn't notice them creeping behind them. Which is easier for them, since they're planning on observing them after all.

"I'm kind of jealous Omi-kun. With your cooking, you'd make a competent partner," Tsumugi says smiling, "Though, I think I'm more competent when it comes to other things."

They all had to check their ears to make sure their hearing is working properly. Because never in this day and age did they expect Tsumugi, a very nice guy, to make a backhanded compliment towards Omi—who's also known to be a nice guy all around.

"I do think that you're pretty homely and competent yourself," Omi says, "But, the Director would still definitely choose me."

They all choked on their spit.

"Really?" Tsumugi laughs, with a bright smile, "What makes you think she'd date someone younger?"

"I didn't realize that you'd be the type to be so hung up about something as trivial as 'age', Tsumugi-san," Omi says.

"Oh, no, I'm not," Tsumugi replies, "It was a genuine question."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and I'm still waiting for an answer."

Omi sighs sarcastically, "Izumi will date me regardless of age, because she likes me better than the rest of you."

"I'd like to agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong," Tsumugi smiles.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because Izumi reciprocates my feelings for her."

"Wow, did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to tell me, because I already know."

"That's no good, Tsumugi-san," Omi fakes a chuckle, "It just strikes me as you being--you know, _delusional_."

"Heh," Tsumugi just gives him an almost sinister grin, "Are you sure it's me being delusional, or is it _you_?"

"What happened to the mature, considerate, and level-headed guys? They're not even backing up their arguments with sufficient evidence or explanation," Yuki states, mildly irked.

With this, both Omi and Tsumugi turns around, finally noticing them.

"Oh, you guys are here," Omi smiles as if nothing happened, "Good morning."

"Good morning you guys," Tsumugi's usual gentle smile is also back, also acting like he and Omi weren't arguing a few seconds ago.

They all exchanged looks.

"...aren't you gonna ask how long we've been here?" Tenma asks, looking at them like they were ludicrous.

"Um, do we have to?" Tsumugi flashes a bright smile, feigning innocence.

"If you wanna know, we've been here long enough to know that you two are arguing about the Director," Yuki straightforwardly says.

The others cringe in surprise.

"What are you talking about, Yuki-kun? Omi-kun and I are just talking, very nicely at that."

"Yeah, absolutely," Omi adds.

 _Now they're just lying to our faces._ Tsuzuru sweatdrops.

Yuki's right eyebrow twitches at that, "Yeah, and Sakyo's not a cheapskate."

"You kids must be hungry," Omi's obviously trying to change the subject, "Breakfast will be ready in a few, so just be patient, okay?

"Yup, just take your seats," Tsumugi adds, smile not leaving his face.

They all exchanged awkward glances again.

"Well, thanks for preparing our food, I guess," Banri says.

" _Oya oya_ ," They all hear someone say as the door from the courtyard opens.

It's _Itaru_. "Look at you all being so energetic in the morning," He had a glint in his eyes no normal kids would have noticed, and they're sure it's because of Tsumugi and Omi.

They're all also a little bit taken aback, as the charmer is already awake past 5 AM on a _weekend_. They all know that he usually pulls an all-nighter playing games, so it was as if they all found a rare Pokémon.

They could be right, unless...like them, he also didn't get to sleep since last night's _events_.

"Aren't you quite an early bird today, Itaru-san? Didn't think you had it in you," Banri starts to inquire, looking a bit impressed.

"I haven't slept yet actually," Itaru replies, "I was playing all night and got hungry."

"Well, that's more like the sham elite we know," Yuki utters.

"You mean, after dinner you went straight to playing and never stood up from your seat again?" Omi asks, a little concerned.

"Yeah, something like that."

 _Liar, liar, pants on fire._ The youngsters chant inside their heads.

After a while, the sound of the door swinging open behind them happens. It was Kazunari, and.... _Tasuku_ , this time.

Oh right, the older of the two goes on an early morning routine after all.

"Good morning ya’ll~" The typical Kazunari strikes again.

"Morning," Tasuku breathes out, still stoic as ever. He looks around, and when his eyes set to a few certain people, he had to do a double take.

"Morning~" Itaru greets, smiling. The kids sweat dropped knowing the fakeness behind that charming smile.

"Hey, you two, eat up. Breakfast is ready," Tsumugi gestures for both to join them.

"We're having baked chicken for breakfast; I hope it suits your tastes," Omi says with the usual mom-like attitude.

No signs of hostility, they all note.

While at first glance it all seems so natural, they all knew that they were masking something deep down. Once everyone else is gone and only those four are left on their own, they all know they will unleash the beasts inside.

Still, they think it's safe to assume that they're still considerate when it comes to Izumi and the others, just not among themselves.

"Nothing you make will ever be bad, Omimi~ So don't worry," Kazunari reassures the taller.

They all continue eating, except for Tasuku and Kazunari, who are just about to start.

After a few moments of silence among themselves, with nothing but the clinks and clunks of the utensils, plates, glasses, and mugs made which occupied the room, everyone seems to be satisfied with the food they ate.

"Gotta go and get ready, guys. Thanks for the food~" Kazunari goes on ahead due to the Uni-related errand he wouldn't shut up about for the past week.

Some utter their greetings back to him, and the rest just nods in acknowledgement. When Kazunari closes the door behind him, Sakuya decides to break the ice.

"You're going for a jog earlier than usual, Tasuku-san," Sakuya addresses, "Don't you usually go at 6 or 7 AM?"

"I woke up earlier than planned and couldn't sleep anymore, so I thought I might as well go jogging," Tasuku states.

"...was something bothering you, Tasuku-san?" Muku asks.

"Huh? I'm fine," Tasuku answers, then takes a sip from his tea.

Tsumugi looks closely at his friend, "Are you sure? You look like you didn't have much sleep."

"Yeah, it looks like that to me, too," Omi adds.

"He _totally_ didn't get a wink of sleep. He has a slightly bigger bags under his eyes than usual," Itaru points out (to Tasuku's obvious chagrin), then turns to the side where the youngsters are seated altogether, "Kinda like these kids, here."

They all gulp. Could Itaru have realized they were snooping last night?

"Uh—" Taichi kind of panics, about to go along with the plan and tell them the truth.

"—yeah, we didn't get much sleep, everyone hung out on mine and Yuki's room last night," Tenma says over the smaller.

_Nice save._

"Oh, the usual Friday session, huh," Omi notes.

"That sounds really fun," Tsumugi comments.

"It sure is nice to be young~" Ironically, Itaru says with a bored face, and a forced cheerful voice.

It seems he's not onto them and their covers are still not blown.

"So, what were you up to last night that had you looking like that, Tasuku?" Tsumugi again brings up the topic, much to the mentioned person's chagrin.

"After dinner I started practicing some lines, but I got so into it that I didn't notice the time," Tasuku says.

 _Liars, they're all liars._ The rest of the kids all thought in unison.

Now Muku's just considering that the saying _'All grown men do is lie'_ is true. He read it from a Shoujo manga recently.

"I'm going on ahead," After finally his lightly portioned food, Tasuku immediately prepares to leave for his morning routine.

"Take care," all said in chorus. 

* * *

Yuki calls for a group huddle right after breakfast, and the courtyard's the chosen venue.

"It looks like they're trying to keep the dynamic normal," the green-haired sass master says with both eyebrows raised. _Or they’re playing a big practical joke on us._

"I guess that’s why Omi-san and Tsumugi-san kept on insisting that nothing was going on," Muku replies. "E-even Tasuku-san and Itaru-san acted like nothing happened last night."

Banri nods in agreement, "Doesn't mean we can just forget what we heard, though."

"If you think about it, it's our fault for eavesdropping in the first place," while scratching his head, Tsuzuru looks around the courtyard for any potential listener to their 'secret' meeting.

"But we can't just stop now, can we? We've gone as far as wake up at 5 AM in the morning on a Saturday, for this," they can hear the annoyance in Azami's voice.

"We can't," Tenma holds his hands together and brings it close to his mouth and dramatically says, "We already know too much."

"Don't make it sound like we acquired some kind of global-scale military intelligence," Tsuzuru comments, sweatdropping.

“It might as well be, if you let Sakyo-san and Masumi in on that knowledge.”

"So, that leads us to the important question," Juza interjects, "What do we do with this knowledge?"

"You mean, this _useless_ knowledge," Yuki scoffs, "I don't know, maybe we can use this as blackmail material."

"It's true that they've been leaving signs here and there, but we have no proof of those things actually happening," Juza makes a sound argument.

"We can just egg Director-sensei to spill the beans," Taichi suggests, sounding a little unsure, "I think she knows that she's being hit on by those four, right?"

"She ain't dense, that's for sure. But nah, that won't work, she won't give in such info that easily," Banri cuts in.

"Unless, we tempt her with something curry related..." Sakuya trails off, thinking of something probable, "Though, I'm personally against the blackmailing idea."

"Well, using curry as bait actually sounds plausible since it's _the_ Director," Tsuzuru gives his honest opinion, "But with the peaceful dynamic of the dorm on the line, I don't think it'll be that easy."

"..."

"W-we can't really do anything about that, huh," Muku says.

It's silent for a few seconds, until Tenma speaks, "So this really _is_ a useless knowledge."

"I'm surprised we're even discussing this seriously," Juza comments.

"I can't believe we woke up early for this," Tenma mutters under his breath.

"It was your idea, was it not?" Yuki exposes his roommate, "All because you couldn't accept that my hunch is right."

Tenma groans. It's not like he wanted to discredit Yuki's hunches, he just really wanted to know if Tsumugi and Omi would act the same way Itaru and Tasuku did last night. "It's not that okay? I was just—ugh, fine, fine! Sorry for disturbing your sleep," he says apologetically.

Muku shakes his head, "I-It's okay with me, Tenma-kun. I was actually really excited for this."

"Me too, actually," Sakuya reassures Tenma.

"Yep, I was really excited, too!" Taichi adds, smiling.

Tsuzuru and Yuki just lets out a loud and long sigh.

"Seriously, though, guys," Banri interjects, "Let's just let them be, I doubt they'd do anything stupid anyway."

"Now that you mention it," Yuki suddenly turns from bored to mildly grumpy, "I think they're actually stupid letting us hear what they're up to. They need to be more careful if they really want to keep the peaceful dynamic of this dorm."

"True, things wouldn't have come to this if only they'd been more discreet," Tsuzuru adds, "It's such a rookie mistake, honestly."

"What if they're doing this on purpose?" as if he just had an epiphany, Taichi rose from his seating position, "What if they wanted us to know all along?"

"Nah, I think that's reaching," Banri completely dismisses the idea, “What the hell do they gain from doing that?”

“April Fools’ still next year,” Juza adds.

"They could just be idiots in love," Yuki sounds more disgusted after every word he said, mentally rolling his eyes at the last two words. _BLECH_.

"People do all sorts of unfathomable things for l-love," Tenma agrees with the smaller for once, "N-Not that I've ever been in love, it just happens a lot in the drama shows I've been on."

Taichi's slightly disappointed with his idea being shut down, but perks up at what Tenma has said, "That's really cool Ten-chan, your experience in acting is could almost count as dating experience!"

"You sound so mature Tenma-kun, please teach me your ways," Muku says, eyes shining.

"Uh, no way."

"So, in the end we're just letting them be," Azami interrupts, "We really just wasted time on this shit."

"Well, it was interesting at least," Banri says.

Azami then asks something, a little annoyed, "So they're doing this pretend-to-have-amnesia thing all for what, keeping the shitty old man and the Currian-thot out of the loop? That's really strange."

"Yeah, I guess," Sakuya replies, thinking deeply. _It is kinda strange that those four are letting their guards down around us_ , he thinks.

"When you put it like that, it sounds like they're scared of those two," Juza says, "But they're really just doing this so it won't be awkward for everyone."

"Imagine being the receiving end of the love of 6 different people..." Taichi looks up, wondering, "Must be tough choosing just one, I definitely couldn't!"

Banri squints his eyes at the Autumn Troupe mood maker, "The places your mind goes to amazes me sometimes."

Yuki shakes his head at Taichi's state of mind, "Not that I expected anything more from you, but guess I expected more from you."

The rest just judges Taichi with their eyes. The poor boy secretly wants to cry.

"I-It's not like I'm intending to ask her out in the future or anything," Tenma cuts in, blushing, "But, let's just say I'm glad those guys didn't sniff me out."

"Heh," Yuki's interest suddenly picks up, as he finds it interesting that the Summer Troupe leader's totally crushing on their Director. He then provides his thoughts as usual, "They did. Remember what I said yesterday about wild animals being able to sniff out foes? They don't have to bother with you because their instincts say you're not a threat."

Tenma, Banri and Tsuzuru understands what Yuki's getting at, the rest however, didn't.

Tenma's about to retaliate, but Yuki goes on, "For those who didn't get it, basically, they think the hack won't act on his feelings for the Director if he _did_ have any, or they think he has zero chance with her."

"Wha—"

"—before you react violently, I wasn't trying to insult you," Yuki puts a hand up, "I just figured that the Director will never date someone so...young _and_ immature. And they all recognize that."

"...you expect me to _not_ take that as an insult!?"

"Not really, but I meant what I said."

"Yeah, I thought so," Tsuzuru says, eyebrows furrowed.

Tenma cocks an eyebrow at the taller, "Wait, don't tell me you also considered asking her out, too?"

"So you _are_ actually planning to, Tenma," Tsuzuru comments, purposefully throwing him off.

Tenma just flinches, looks away, and learns to keep his mouth shut even for just a bit.

"—honestly, yeah, I've thought about it before, since she's my ideal type like I said. But it's not like I'm planning to do it for real," Tsuzuru straightforwardly says, with no hints of dejection whatsoever. He sounds like he had gone through these thoughts for a few times and accepted the fact that he has no chance.

"W-Well, same here," Tenma utters.

"Wow, every day you learn something new about everyone," Banri sounds amazed as he says this.

"Between you and the hack, it's a slightly different case for you," Yuki turns to Tsuzuru, "You are mature enough mentally, but, you're still _six_ years younger than the Director."

After that, everyone's silent for a while, probably paying respects to Tsuzuru (and Tenma). Taichi and Muku, on the other hand, both look impressed.

Muku then clears his throat, "Y-you guys are really something else, how can I become as cool?"

"You're cool enough on your own, though," Juza simply says to his cousin.

"Yeah, you do you, Muku-kun," Sakuya gives the pink-haired boy a thumbs up. He then suddenly snaps a finger, recalling something, "By the way, isn't Omi-san younger than the director, too? Does that mean he also has no chance?"

"Nah, Mom's different than most of the younger ones," Yuki answers immediately, "Sure, he and Villager C are both quite capable older brothers and has cooking skills, but Omi's just on another level."

Tsuzuru can’t help but internally wince at that comment.

"The four-year age gap doesn't sound so bad, either," Banri adds.

"Not only that," Taichi continues, "But unlike most of us youngsters, he's also super great at that subtle-flirting thing. He definitely _ain't shy_ , unlike Tenma or Tsuzuru." Again, he's reminded of Omi's Sexy Kitchen Times with the Director.

"Basically, he's a mixed hybrid, made up of Tsuzuru's capabilities, Masumi's skank-ho ways, and Juza's manliness," Azami sums it up.

The rest are all speechless at how the youngest in the room put it.

"It's weird how that makes so much sense," Tenma replies.

"What are you guys doing?"

Out of nowhere, someone other than them speaks. Naturally, they all flinch, thinking it’s someone who they didn’t want to know what they’re talking about who have just asked this.

They slowly turned to the person, and much to their relief, it's just Kumon. _Thank goodness_.

"Y-You're awake already, Kumon-kun..." Sakuya says.

"W-We were just talking about stuff, like the next vacation plans," Muku immediately comes up with an excuse.

"Have you been to the kitchen already?" Yuki asks, curious.

"Yeah, I have, and I was just done eating breakfast with the Director. Omi-san and Tsumugi-san both said you’ve all eaten, is that true?” Kumon asks, also a little curious.

“…Yeah, we’re done with breakfast,” Sakuya answers. The older boy’s looking a bit guilty, Kumon notes. But why?

“Wow, so early…” Kumon says. “Isn’t it a Saturday today? Or am I wrong?”

“No, it’s a Saturday indeed,” Tenma confirms.

“Oh,” Kumon utters.

"...were the Director and the others talking about something?” the Summer troupe leader asks awkwardly.

Kumon looks a bit confused, but answers anyway, "Just the usual talk. Although it seems like the Director's going to do some grocery shopping after breakfast. Oh, and I heard that they’re planning to have a drink tonight, with Tasuku-san and Itaru-san."

"...!"

For the nth time today, they exchanged glances. Followed by a long, pregnant pause.

“…mind letting me in on your plans?” Kumon asks innocently, shy and eyes all over the place, almost like a kicked puppy.

Everyone looks at Yuki. He scowls but nods to affirm anyway. It didn’t take long for Muku to be done on filling the boy in on the details.

“Whoa,” Kumon says, “That happened.”

“What, you don’t believe us?” Yuki asks.

“No, it’s just, everyone’s acting so normal back there,” Kumon explains.

“That they do,” Yuki deadpans.

“What are you guys gonna do about this knowledge?” Kumon asks, as if Juza just repeated his question a while back.

“Honestly, we don’t know,” Juza answers this time, “So we decided not to do anything.”

Kumon does the thinking stance, and nods, “Fair.”

“What are you guys doing~?”

Another person that’s not Kumon says, giving them all another mini heart attack. Turns out, it’s just Misumi. Again, _thank goodness_. Had it been Citron or Kazunari (who’s thankfully not home), they would have had to lie again. Those two are notorious blabbermouths, and they wouldn’t want everybody else to know that they’ve been snooping and gossiping like teenage girls. If it was Masumi or Sakyo, it would be even worse.

Yuki then whispered something to Banri. The older boy’s face showed a multitude of reactions that they can't fathom. They were at it for a while, and the rest were just looking at them, wondering what the heck they were whispering about.

Until Misumi takes them out of their stupor. “Let’s all look for triangles today~”

“Not today, Trianglian,” Yuki mutters, “Kumon, tell him what Muku told you.”

“Uh, okay!” Kumon salutes.

“The rest of you, I know I said we should just let them be,” Banri starts, “But I think we should spy on them tonight.”

Tsuzuru looks distressed now, "Do you really want to go to that extent? Why?"

"To satisfy our insatiable curiosity, of course," Banri answers. “…And to make sure they don’t do anything crazy.”

“I’m sitting out on this one,” Azami says, withdrawn, this clearly wasn't what he was thinking when he said they can't stop now. He was just annoyed that they had to wake up early and nothing else.

“Me too,” Juza says.

“Oh, no you’re not,” Banri commands, once again using his leader status on the fellow Autumn Troupe members. "Sakuya, Taichi, make sure Masumi and Chikage-san are both pre-occupied with other things and never discovers what we're up to.”

“…okay.”

“Okay!”

"Muku, Kumon, you're in charge of making sure Kazunari and Citron sleeps immediately after dinner, these two dudes are loudmouths and we can't take any risks."

“A-are we supposed to knock them out?” Muku asks innocently.

“It’s up to you,” Yuki replies, “But we recommend using as less violence as possible.”

“ _Oi,_ absolutely no violence is needed for this!” Tsuzuru blurts exasperatedly.

“Misumi, Juza, and Azami you're all going to be in charge of Sakyo.”

"Why three people on Sakyo-san?" Tsuzuru asks.

"It's like you don't know the geezer," Banri says, "I should also join in, but he would notice something's off."

“I think one person's enough for him to notice something's off,” Tsuzuru sweatdrops.

"What about the rest of the Winter troupe guys?” Taichi asks.

“Nah, they're all quite in their own world and won't interfere with us, so we're good,” Banri replies.

Hisoka is always sleeping, Azuma and Homare have jobs, Guy is busy, too. Azuma seems to be an expert in reading the mood and knows how to act depending on the situation. Hisoka, is also very perceptive. Even Homare and Guy, who both seem kinda dumb and gullible respectively, seem to be very observant too.

"Besides, I think they know~” Misumi says.

Misumi’s mind wanders back to a few nights ago. The endearing boy was going through his day as usual, looking for marvelous treasures we all know as triangles. When he got to the living room to talk to his dorm mates, the Winter Troupe plus Izumi are the only ones there.

He greeted them all like he usually does, then plopped down the sofa next to Tsumugi. He was about to ask the older boy what he thinks about the new triangle he found, but he noticed that he was giving Izumi a longing look that's almost like a mother’s.

Except from what Misumi remembers, mothers don't get _too_ close and whisper suggestively about something like, _‘Izumi-san, let me accompany you to your room tonight. I promise I’ll be gentle.’_

Tasuku was seething. The buff guy then pulled the Director away from the Winter Troupe leader, and said, _‘I’ll accompany you instead.’_ Then picks her up, and carried her to her room, bridal style.

Tsumugi was still smiling like before, but Misumi noticed his face is full of veins.

The confused triangle-loving boy looked at Azuma to ask for assistance, but the man just winked at him. When he turned to Homare, the man also seemed to comprehend what was happening, but just smiled and walked away. He saw that Hisoka was watching the scene but slept right after.

Guy was just quietly sipping on his tea.

“Okay, so that's it,” Yuki announces, "Everyone report to me, Neo Delinquent, and Villager C for any developments."

"Why me?" Tsuzuru complains.

"This is so dumb," Azami mutters under his breath.

Tsuzuru agrees with the boy's sentiments, but he guesses he has no choice.

He then thought, _Things escalated pretty quickly since last night, things couldn't become worse than this, right?_

Oh boy, he couldn't be more wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this fic was supposed to be 2 chapters long, but... I don't even know what happened but the fic got longer than I anticipated so I decided to cut it up into parts. XD
> 
> I'm so sorry to anyone who has been expecting a conclusion. I promise to work hard again on the following chapter? Chapters? I decided not to put any final numbers for now. :)


	3. Escalation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Just a heads up, there'll be LIME chats on this chapter. The LIME template used below are all from [AO3 LIME work skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243?style=creator) by [associate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/associate/pseuds/associate). <3 
> 
> Please don't forget to click Show Creator's Style (if you haven't already) for a better reading experience :)
> 
> I must warn you guys that this has turned into a dumpster fire but...I kinda wanted it to be!!! HAHAHA

That evening.

"Why the hell are we sitting down here!?" Tenma asks, pissed.

Now, Yuki might think he's being a drama queen again, but he doesn't give a shit. After all, the "best" snooping position the kid could come up with, is for the four of them (him, Banri, Tsuzuru, and Yuki) to crouch under the huge-ass windows on the courtyard, with the lights off again. Which also offers a great view of the living room.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Yuki replies in an instant, eyes squinted at the whining Summer Troupe leader.

Tenma looks perplexed at these questions, "Look, I get the plan just fine. It's just the plan is really silly!"

"You can't even come up with a decent plan before," Yuki deadpans. “Besides, no matter what the plan, what we’re doing is already pretty silly.”

Tenma can’t come up with a proper comeback at that, so he settles for a grunt. He then notices plenty of packed potato chips at the ground. "And what the hell are these snacks for?"

"Camouflage," Banri replies.

"Huh?"

"So, when someone sees us, we'll say we're snacking and hanging out like usual."

"Yeah, as if snacking _here, in the dark,_ is freaking normal," the Summer Troupe leader spat, semi-whispering, "We could've just bugged the living room!"

"And watch from where?" Yuki asks with an eyebrow raised.

Tenma's about to argue about setting up hidden cameras to spy on them, but realizes that they don't have any of those. And he was strangely a little bit relieved upon realization, as he'd honestly question what the heck it was used for. "Anywhere that's not here! Like my room."

"Yeah, but we'll only hear them and not see," Tsuzuru follows up, scratching his left cheek with a finger. "Besides, how do we stop them when they start doing something despicable to the director?"

"You really think they would!? Anyway, w-we barge in, in the most natural way possible.”

"Uh, just a head's up, you kinda need to run real fast to get here on time from there," Banri shrugs. "It won't look natural if you were out of breath when you barge in."

"Right? With the distance it's kinda impossible not to be," Tsuzuru adds.

"Tsk, how I wish I was as athletic as Tasuku-san," Tenma mutters in defeat.

“You wish, indeed,” Banri casually drops.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

Yuki just rolls his eyes, "Focus, people. They're starting to gather."

Tenma, Banri, Yuki and Tsuzuru all take their turns on peeking from the windows, each one taking about three to five seconds. They all have seen Izumi setting up the table in the living room with Tsumugi and Itaru’s help. Omi and Tasuku on the other hand, were both carrying buckets of beer and ice from the kitchen.

The kids then agree to return to their position, ducking their heads away from the windows to avoid being seen.

“Are you kidding? Sakyo will be furious to know how much food and drinks they got,” Yuki announces, referring to how penny-pinching the man is.

“No need to be concerned, I heard it’s all on Itaru-san’s personal earnings,” Banri reassures the smaller boy.

“How generous of him,” Tsuzuru comments. “I’m sure Tsumugi-san and Omi-san shelled out some of their personal allowance, too.”

“Generous? This is the least they can do if they’re seriously aiming to win the Izumibowl,” Banri voices out.

“That’s true.”

They all stay silent for a while, waiting to hear some commotion from the drinking bunch.

“What are you sulking for, Useless Actor?” Yuki calls out Tenma, who’s visibly pouting on the corner.

“Nothing,” came Tenma’s hurried reply.

“You should’ve just assigned him to a different group, Banri,” Tsuzuru says.

“I-I’m not sulking!” Tenma whispers irritably.

“You clearly are, though,” Yuki mutters.

Banri looks at them all, “Anyways, I’m gonna check on the others.”

“For a silly mission, we sure are doing this meticulously,” Tenma comments, sweat dropping.

The Autumn Troupe leader then opens his LIME app and opens a group chat named ‘ _Totally Spies – MANKAI Kids Edition_ ’. Whoever came up with the group chat name, Banri doesn’t know. But when he does, he’ll make sure to smack them on the head later.

**BANRI.**

hows it going on ur ends?

**Kumon**

citron-san and kazu-san are both asleep now

**Muku**

we didnt have to knock them out thank goodness

**BANRI.**

lol gud

**Sakuya**

masumi-kun also retired to bed

**taichi nanao**

chikage-san never left his room lol

**BANRI.**

ok

**△△△**

im watching sakyo from a tree~

**BANRI.**

what

**Azami**

its true, I can see him from here

**Juza Hyodo**

im waiting outside his room

**BANRI.**

lmao

**BANRI.**

@Juza Hyodo u idiot dont be too obvs

**Juza Hyodo**

...im well hidden

**BANRI.**

o_O

**taichi nanao**

what's going on there ban-chan?

**BANRI.**

nothing much, its boring

**Sakuya**

haha, that's good. at least director's safe. update us ok!

**BANRI.**

yup

The Autumn Troupe leader then closes the app, locks his phone, and puts it back on his pocket, "Things are going too well for my tastes."

"I have a bad feeling about all this, too," Tsuzuru adds. "I feel like we're gonna get punished for gossiping."

"We may not have chosen the snooper life, but it sure did choose us," Tenma says dramatically.

"No, it didn't," Yuki retorts, sweat dropping. "We all chose to do this, so stop with the melodrama."

Suddenly, they all hear a loud "Cheers!" from the living room.

_It has started._

The kids stick to the plan where they take turns looking inside, to minimize the chances of being caught. However, forty-seven minutes have passed since the group inside have started drinking, but nothing has happened so far. They are now thinking of the possibility that maybe, just maybe, they shouldn't have decided to spy on them.

Tsuzuru's starting to feel guilty about doubting their fellow theater members, "It seems we worried for nothing?"

"It's still too early to celebrate, you know," Yuki replies. "Look at that, Mom's already making a move."

Out of pure curiosity, the three others also looked inside.

"Hey, one at a time remember?" Yuki scolds them in a low whisper.

"Who cares, it's dark here anyways," Tenma spat. "They can't see us."

They all see Izumi, Itaru, Tasuku, Omi, and Tsumugi all feasting on what seems to be beef skewers, laughing, drinking, and having small talks on their own. Then their eyes land on Omi and Izumi.

The tallest man on the whole troupe started leaning into the director, whispering something, to which the girl laughs at.

"What are you two talking about? Let us hear it, too," Itaru says.

"It’s nothing, really," Omi just laughs.

"This is why I hate the younger ones," Itaru drunkenly says, "They're so easy to lie."

 _Coming from you!?_ The kids are all visibly disturbed, remembering how much Itaru lies. Not just from the recent happenings, but in general. Tsuzuru specifically recalls a lot of times he caught the older guy lying to his bosses on the phone; telling them he's been researching about their "project" when he did nothing but play games.

"Oh, come on, he just told me that you guys already look drunk," Izumi hurries to defend their home cook, beer in hand.

"That's because you're not drinking enough, Omi-kun," Tsumugi interjects.

"Yeah, you need to drink some more," Tasuku begins to open another bottle of beer and hands it over to the tall Autumn troupe member.

Omi looks like he wants to refuse but takes the bottle from the older anyway.

"Why's Omi with us again? It's supposed to be just the same-aged-adults group drinking tonight, right?" Itaru whines, clearly tipsy already.

"Stop that, Itaru-san. I invited Omi-kun because we're all the same age _mentally and emotionally_ ," Izumi says, smiling. "Sometimes, he even acts more mature than all three of you combined."

Itaru rolls his eyes, making sure Izumi doesn't see, of course. Tsumugi also pouts a bit at her comment. Omi looks smug.  
  
"That's not true," Tasuku retorts, "You seriously think that?"

Izumi just shrugs, "Who knows." She then takes another mouthful of the beer from her left hand, not realizing that Omi's about to do the same.

The two ends up clashing arms, and it results in Izumi spilling some beer on Omi's shirt. 

"I'm so sorry, Omi-kun!" Izumi stands up and puts down her beer. "I'll go get you a new shirt."

"Nah, it's fine, Director. So just sit tight, okay?" Omi says reassuringly, looking up at her.

Izumi just smiles, nodding, and sits back down. She's still looking a little guilty.

To everyone in the room's surprise (and the kids), Omi started to take off his shirt. Sitting next to the tall man, they all see Izumi blushing a bit. The photographer is known to have a lean and toned body after all, which can make all the girls swoon.

Itaru then unnaturally coughs out a low, "Skank," only loud enough for Omi and the other two guys to hear, and coughs again for an insulting touch.

"Excuse me?" Omi asks, smile slightly menacing.

"Nothing, I just said that I might _spank_ Izumi for spilling some beer on poor little you," Itaru flashes him his princely fake smile.

"Man, Itaru-san's _hella thirsty_ for Director-chan, huh," Banri comments, kind of grossed out by the fact.

" _Hey_ , keep it rated G," Izumi jokingly adds, "The kids might hear, you know."

The _"kids"_ exchanged meaningful glances to one another for the umpteenth time. And by meaningful, they mean it's the 'maybe-we-should-stop-listening-in-right-now-before-we-get-caught' with a hint of 'I-don't-know-about-you-guys-but-I-think-it's-getting-hot-in-here' kind of glance.

Suddenly, they hear the tipsy Tsumugi say, "But really, though, Izumi. You need some spanking sometimes for being _sooo_ naughty," in a disturbingly innocent way.

"Huh? When have I been naughty?" Izumi asks, eyebrow raised. "It's you who's being naughty, not me."

"You don't even realize," Tsumugi says, pouting innocently. "Then spank me instead."

"...the hell," Tenma whispers, about to gag at the mental picture. Tsuzuru and Yuki both grimaces.

" _Oi_ , no one is spanking her," Tasuku says, "Nor is she spanking anyone."

"Enough with the spanking. Only I can do that to her," Omi says stoically, but there's a suggestive glint in his eyes as he said so. He's obviously a bit hammered already as well.

 _What the actual fuck_ , is what the young eavesdroppers thought.

"I'd rather spank her than let anyone of you," Tasuku spat.

"Nah, scratch that, they're _all_ thirsty AF," Banri makes a disgusted face.

"I'm still here, you know," Izumi, who's quite tipsy at this point, brushes them off easily, "Is living with twenty-four other guys _reaaally_ getting you sexually frustrated or something?"

"If I said yes," Itaru stands up, and sits right next to her, and says in a low voice, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Tenma's face is now beet red, and breathes out an, "A-Are adult drinking sessions supposed to sound t-t-this...s-s-s-sexual?"

"This doesn't _just_ sound sexual, this is literally starting to look like the beginning of an Adult Video," Tsuzuru sweatdrops, "We need to intervene!"

Yuki face palms, as he, too, is disturbed with the scene unfolding, "What do you suggest we do?"

"I’m still thinking—"

Banri’s phone vibrates from his pocket, giving him a mini-heart attack. Turns out, Azami is calling him, so he answers and puts it on loudspeaker, making sure that it’s only loud enough for the four of them to hear.

 _"—why didn’t you pick up sooner!?"_ is what they heard from the other line.

“What? Why, what’s going on?” Banri asks in a whisper.

They all hear Azami breathing audibly, panicking, _"Code red, I repeat, code red!_ "

"Stop with the cliffhangers, Azami. Spit it out," Yuki whispers angrily.

_"SHITTY OLD MAN INCOMING!"_

They are all speechless, it was indeed Code Red.

"Holy fucking shit," Tenma is panicking now, too, "Stall him!"

Banri face palms, "All you three _had_ to do, was watch over the damn geezer!"

"Stop with the GTA reference," Tsuzuru says, "It's making me nervous."

" _News flash, we did."_

"Just shut the hell up and make sure he doesn't get to us," Banri says.

Azami doesn't answer anymore. When Banri looks at his phone, the call has been dropped.

"Well, shit."

They all hear their phones vibrate momentarily, probably a LIME message.

**Azami**

good luck he's almost there

**BANRI.**

./.

Apparently, like Tsuzuru suggested, Sakyo's sharp. He knew that people were following him and spotted a slightly bluish and silver-hued hair hiding in the shadows of the tree right in front of his room. It didn't take time for him to figure out that it was Misumi. The boy abandoned his post immediately when Sakyo threw a spare protractor out the window.

When he saw Juza on the corner of the hallway next, Sakyo knew they were somehow onto him, though he didn't know why. He then approached the boy and told the younger about some assorted Pocky boxes in the storage room. It was obviously a lie. One would think no one will get deceived by knowing that a tightwad like Sakyo will never let anyone buy a single pack of Pocky, let alone assorted boxes, but here they are.

" _—_ who forgot to turn the lights off, just how many times do I have to remind them that we need to save energy for fuck's sake," They hear Sakyo mutter under his breath, seeing the lights are open on the living room.

The Yakuza's about to enter, but feels multiple eyes on him. He then turns around and sees four people. "What are you brats doing?"

_Act natural._

Tsuzuru starts, "We're kinda jealous that they're drinking, so we decided to hang out here."

"...wanna join us?" Tenma follows up.

"What makes you think I would join you brats," Sakyo says. The Yakuza then looks inside the window, which made them all nervous. They all assume he has seen the five people inside who are drinking.

They all gulp, waiting for all hell to break loose. But as though they were saved by the heavens, the people inside started sounding normal and less rowdy. They must've noticed that Sakyo's outside, as the atmosphere change was so sudden.

"—Wanna join them instead?" Banri suggests, praying he won't actually agree, "Since they're much closer to your age and all."

"No thanks," Sakyo declines, "Just make sure you remind them to turn off the lights properly."

"Yeah, yeah," Yuki hastily replies.

Tenma, Tsuzuru, Yuki and Banri all watch him as he walks away. They were all about to sigh in relief, but to their surprise, the Yakuza suddenly stops in his tracks.

Sakyo then turns his head back to the kids. With a menacing look, he says, "Oh, and one more thing. If anything happens to Tachibana on your watch, you're _all_ equally dead."

They all watch his back until he disappears in the dark completely.

"Uh, I think we've been found out," Tsuzuru speaks first, pointing at the window. Tenma, Banri, and Yuki also looked up.

They see that the windowsills were up, and Itaru winks at them, "GJ, kids."

They hear everyone else, except for Izumi, chuckling. The kids' faces darkened at the realization that they've been found out.

So much for camouflage.

"Wanna join us?"

* * *

"Sorry, guys, I'm gonna need to retire to my room," Izumi starts. "I'm so sleepy now."

"I'll take you there," Itaru starts, taking her hand.

"No, lemme," Tsumugi swats Itaru's arm away from her.

The kids in the room sweat drops at the display. No matter how many times they see them like this, they'll never get used to it. Izumi seems to be having none of it, too, as she ignored the two. They waited for her to go back to her room before jumping the gun. Itaru and Tsumugi both looked disappointed to know that she was gone.

"Is this a prank?" Yuki points an accusing finger at the four.

Itaru tilts his head to the side, and asks, "What do you mean?"

"Don't act so innocent, you were all laughing at us before."

"Oh that," Tasuku replies, "Well, you can say that we laughed since it's funny."

"Isn't this the part where you're gonna say it's all a prank?" Tenma interjects.

"Huh, of course not," Tasuku responds, and deja vu hit them, "What would we gain from that? April Fools' still next year."

"If it's not a prank then what the heck is this," Banri asks, eyebrow raised.

Somehow, the four got what Banri was getting at.

"Oh, you mean _that._ " Omi then declares, "We're all fighting for real. Since we want the same girl, it's only natural."

Tsumugi continues, "We just noticed that you kids were listening in on us for quite some time now. We've been really having it rough, you know. Keeping up an act just to keep it from Sakyo-san and Masumi-kun." He sighs, "Then we realized we didn't have to always keep up the act, because we can have you covering up for us."

"In other words, you _used_ us?" Tenma mutters in disbelief.

"For starters, it's not even our fault that we heard everything. You weren't even trying to be quiet," Yuki spat.

"Like Tsumugi-san said, it's really hard keeping up the act _all_ the time," Itaru explains.

"Wait, you mean what we witnessed are only the tip of the iceberg!?" Tsuzuru asks. "Anyways, Sakyo-san threatened us earlier, so he probably knows about you guys already."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"You guys sure are calm," Yuki pries further, "It's only a matter of time until it gets revealed that Masumi knows about this, too."

"Heaven knows..." Tsumugi nonchalantly says.

"So, all our hard work was for nothing?" Itaru turns to Tsumugi.

"Yeah, I guess."

The kids' faces are filled with popped up veins, annoyed.

"You mean, _our_ hard work," Tenma blurts.

"Well, they did work hard, too, we just never got to see," Banri muses.

“But for rivals, you four sure get along…sometimes,” Tsuzuru brings up an important topic.

“For appearances only," Itaru replies, “We’re all no longer friends.”

Tenma looks at him ridiculously, “You’re joking, right?”

“No, he's not," Tasuku states, "Even I and Tsumugi are no longer friends."

"You've _got_ to be kidding!" Tenma repeats. 

"Nope, he's not," Tsumugi answers this time.

Tsuzuru, Banri, and Yuki are all stupefied at that revelation.

"Anyways, we're sorry for taking advantage of you kids," Tasuku apologizes first.

"That's all you have to say for yourselves?" Yuki guilt-trips them some more.

"Well, I still haven't said _otsu_ yet," Itaru interrupts, "So, _otsu~_ I guess. Anyhow, time to clean up! You kids are helping right?" He asks the kids with his cheerful smile.

The kids look pissed now.

"It was so funny seeing them all so panicked," Tsumugi remarks with a grin, which the kids found insulting.

"Yeah, it was so cute," Omi says, chuckling.

 _They're not sorry at all, are they?_ The kids think.

Yuki opens the _'Totally Spies - Mankai Kids Edition'_ group chat this time.

**Yuki**

we've been played like a damn fiddle. they were being lax around us because they expect us to clean after their mess

**Kumon**

what? :(

**taichi nanao**

but you guys said they werent letting us know on purpose...

**BANRI.**

nah we brushed u off too easily, u were actually right. and sakyo knows lol

**Juza Hyodo**

...so we did all that for nothing

**Azami**

basically

**Tsuzuru**

technically

**Tenma Sumeragi**

practically

**Muku**

we at least protected the director, right?

**Yuki**

we didnt, sorry muku

**Muku**

:'(

**△△△**

(T△T)

**Sakuya**

guys, we made a mistake

**BANRI.**

we who??? what??? how???

**Sakuya**

taichi and i didn't realize that masumi-kun was behind us...and he heard what we were talking about

**taichi nanao**

apparently he was going to get some water TT

**Yuki**

wow good job

_**To be continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm _pretty_ sure that this will be ending next chap... But who knows, I might add extra chapters in the future. :) Hope you liked this one as well guys <3 Love ya'll! Please lemme know what you think of this chapter!


	4. Tables Turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Chat transcripts ahead... Kindly click Show Creator's Style again if you haven't yet for a better reading experience :)

Masumi is just a brat. No one should be scared of him…Well, Sakyo’s not, but you get the point. So, the question remains, why hasn’t anyone decked the Director-loving boy yet? It’s because the boy has the greatest power of all: _the power of a minor_. He knows the adults can't and won't dare hurt him, or else, the Director will be forced to lay off some actors, forever. That might be an exaggeration, but considering how idealistic she is, there’s a chance it could happen.

And none of them wants to _ever_ leave this dorm.

So, starting where they left off…Sakuya and Taichi have been found out by the boy, because the two have been talking about the whole gossiping thing, and about Izumi and the four boys who are crushing too hard on her. Out of panic, Tenma, Banri, Yuki, and Tsuzuru all rush to their aide. Muku and Kumon, too. To make sure the boy with the one-track mind gets put down before he goes berserk. Azami, Misumi and Juza are nowhere to be found, however.

But the thing is, when they got there, the two-tone haired boy’s acting kinda strange.

“Y-you're awfully calm Masumi-kun…” Sakuya starts, carefully treading on thin ice.

Masumi gives the older boy a look, “I know now that lashing out won't do anything.”

Taichi breathes out a sigh of relief, “Th-that’s good to hear, we were about to—”

“—If one day she chooses someone else, it's fine, too. I'll just break them apart.”

"Wow, dude's growing up to be a homewrecker," Banri comments nonchalantly, “And possibly a serial killer.”

Tenma makes a disgusted face at Masumi, "How about just go the normal way and win her heart by being a man!?"

"I've been doing it normally until now and it doesn't work," Masumi calmly states.

"Because you're being so creepy!" Tenma screams, "The normal way is for you to wait until you're legal, so she takes you seriously! Then just charm your way to her heart!"

"Of course, I've thought of that. But at that point one of those guys would already have won her over anyway."

“Well, that’s kind of true,” Taichi nods.

Masumi glares at Taichi.

Taichi steps back, “Bro, you said it, not me!”

Masumi rolls his eyes, "Anyway, as long as we're endgame I don't mind her dating someone else for now."

“...the hell,” Yuki deadpans.

“Why does he look excited saying that? I’m scared,” Tsuzuru sighs.

Tenma’s the only to try to encourage a positive thinking onto Masumi. “Don't be like that, you just need to spend some time alone together and I'm sure she'll see something in you!"

"How can I do that when we can't have time alone—" Masumi suddenly looks as if he realized something life-changing. "—Th-that's it!"

The boy then runs off somewhere.

"Thanks for giving him an idea, useless leader," Yuki squints his eyes at the Summer Troupe leader.

“What did I do this time!?” Tenma blurts out, confused.

Tsuzuru face palms at the whole situation.

“S-Someone call the cops before he kidnaps the Director, p-please,” Muku breathes out.

“You guys, you think he’s really going to do that!?” Kumon’s also confused.

“Oh, you sweet summer child,” Banri shakes his head.

“I’ll ask the other adults to help,” Tsuzuru looks ready to collapse.

“We’re all coming with you,” Yuki says. “You might hit your head and die if you fell.”

“Thanks for worrying,” Tsuzuru rolls his eyes. The kid sure is a _tsundere_.

The kids rush towards the dorm rooms, hoping to run into some adults, but then they hear voices inside Azuma and Guy’s room. So due to their recently acquired, uh, _habits…_ They listened in.

They are all surprised to hear that the foursome they encountered with earlier are there.

 _"You guys are really something. You were using the kids?"_ Azuma sounds a little impressed.

 _"Well, they were eavesdropping anyway,"_ Tasuku says as if it’s the most natural answer.

 _"Right, but have you ever considered the chance that some of them might be a rival, too, and is plotting against you?"_ Guy asks, it’s not too farfetched considering how chaotic the people in this dorm are.

 _"No way,"_ Tsumugi shakes his head.

 _"Impossible,"_ Omi adds.

Itaru snorts, _"Yeah, none of these kids have a chance.”_

And, that final comment from the salaryman is the last straw. They were right—those “kids” _weren't_ plotting against them. _But_ _they are now_.

Banri, a fairly calm person, is incredibly pissed hearing them say those things. He then turns and brightly smiles to his fellow kids, “I have this plan, wanna hear it?”

“Great idea, I was feeling kind of adventurous today,” Tenma says with a lot of veins on his face, which is no surprise, since he’s easily riled up.

“We better show them!” Taichi fist pumps in the air.

Sakuya, Kumon and Muku all mimic the energetic boy and utters a “Let’s!”

The calmer ones like Yuki and Tsuzuru, though, just sweat drops at the scene, but you can see that they’re also not happy about what they heard.

Yuki can’t help correcting his leader, “You mean, _tonight_ , Hack.”

That’s when they all realized that it’s already so late in the evening.

“Yeah, it’s been a really long night, I’m tired,” Tsuzuru says, “Let’s just get back to this tomorrow.”

It’s been a long, long day (and night), indeed.

“…Fine,” Tenma reluctantly replies. “But a few minutes of briefing wouldn’t hurt, right?”

Yuki rolls his eyes but doesn’t retort.

“So, what’s the plan?” The only seemingly adult in the group asks, “We better not be using Masumi or Sakyo-san, because that wouldn’t work.”

“It wouldn’t? I was just about to suggest that,” Kumon mutters.

“Really,” Tenma looks at the boy wide-eyed.

“What do you take me for? Of course not,” Banri’s bright smile turns to a slightly sinister one, “From now on, we'll just be—”

“—So…about Masumi-kun,” Sakuya points to where Izumi’s room is, “Is the Director going to be alright?”

They have completely forgotten about that part.

“Shit!”

They all rush to save the Director, and thankfully, they aren’t late. Because Masumi has brought some ropes.

* * *

The following weekday has been hell for Itaru, Tasuku, Omi and Tsumugi. Because it’s as though Izumi has been avoiding them. Like the plague.

They were like teenage girls being ignored by their high school crush—in which dark clouds are looming over their heads. Little did they know, there were certain kids scheming the whole thing behind the scenes.

And the plan is as follows:

_“First, we make them eavesdrop on us.”_

So, they do just that.

“Hey, Taichi, have you ever considered what the Director's type of guy is?” Banri asks.

Itaru and Tsumugi, who are both in the living room with the two, picks up on what they were talking about.

“Hmm,” the smaller boy starts to think, “Now that you ask, I don’t really know.”

“What, really?” Banri looks at Taichi ludicrously. “Well, there's only one answer. Someone who likes theater _and_ is good at cooking curry.”

“That sounds a lot like someone I know.”

"Obviously, dumbass! It’s…” Banri then gets closer to the boy and whispers something.

“Are you referring to Omi, Banri?” Itaru cuts in impatiently. Tsumugi looks like he’s also waiting for an answer. Like they have anticipated.

“ _Oya_ _oya_ , why are you listening in, Itaru-san? You _eavesdropper_ ,” Banri makes a face that Itaru wants to punch. Tsumugi also blushes a little, as he has been found listening in.

“It _might_ just be Omi,” Taichi also says, looking smug. “Looks like you both have to up your game!”

Banri and Taichi bumps fists with each other without blinking, then runs off, leaving both Itaru and Tsumugi dumbfounded.

_"Second, we create a diversion."_

Itaru and Tsumugi both become weary of Omi, both thinking of ways on how to “up their game”. In all honesty, they both know (even Tasuku) that Omi is a really great competition—he can cook, is responsible, handsome, tall, tanned, kind, nice, reliable, and he can freaking ride a motorcycle like a boss (though Tasuku would like to argue).

But never have they ever taken it seriously; since, well, they both have their own strengths. Until Banri and Taichi have brought up that topic.

Also, the kids were actually talking about another person who’s not Omi.

_“Third, we ruin their chances with her.”_

Saturday comes.

Izumi’s about to go shopping for groceries, contemplating if she’ll take Omi, or Tasuku, this time. She’s having a hard time than usual because these days, the two are prone to turning it into a competition. Whoever ends up going with her (most of the time they both go anyway) hit on her a lot, and aside from it being bad for her heart, it’s also kind of making her uncomfortable.

So, when the kids are offering to go with her, she’s pleasantly surprised. Masumi, as usual offers to go, along with Sakuya, Muku, Kumon, Juza, Taichi, Misumi, and even Azami. Kazunari and Citron seems to have been caught up with the energy and they ended up offering to go, as well.

Tsuzuru, Yuki, and Banri have all chosen to stay back to be the ears of the house.

Omi and Tasuku exchange a look. They’ve just lost to kids.

They then look at the people in the living room. Homare shrugs. Azuma just smiles knowingly at them. Hisoka sleeps again.

“I told you,” Guy deadpans.

And it has been like that the following weekday, too. But the kids are not done. This time, they are the ones who steps up their game.

* * *

The following weekend comes and there hasn’t been any major happenings since that drinking session night. But Yuki learns that one can never be complacent.

"Yuki-kun, please tell the others I'll be out late. My college friends invited me to a mixer they organized, and I couldn't turn them down, so…" Izumi says.

Yuki starts to process what Izumi just said.

_She's going to...a mixer? Is that the group date thing where they practically compete over the most attractive and date-worthy piece of meat; wrapped in the pretense of an arranged informal group meeting to get acquainted with your friend's friends?_

"Oh, so you're going on a group blind date."

"What do you mean? It's just going to be a friendly group party."

"No, it's not _just_ a friendly party, you innocent woman," Yuki sighs, then pats her head.

He then notices that Izumi's hair has been decorated with small braids. When he looks down, he sees that she's wearing a blue checkered dress which gave off some retro vibes, finished off with a cute pastel pink pumps. She looks like a pretty doll. _She's gonna get hit on a lot_ , he thought.

"Really," Izumi pouts, then gently removes the boy's hand on her right head, "Now you're treating me like a child, you need to respect me more, you know."

"Yeah, sure," Yuki brushes her off, "...no one saw you on the way out?"

"Nope."

"Good," Yuki mutters inaudibly to himself, then looks at Izumi. "Take care and let me be the first to know if you finally manage to nab a boyfriend. And at least make sure he looks decent, is not dumb, and treats you well. Or else I won't approve."

Izumi cocks an eyebrow at him and smiles, appreciating the concern of the boy, "Like I said, it's just a simple arranged informal--"

"--group meeting to get acquainted with your friend's friends, I know," Yuki finishes the sentence for her.

"R-right," Izumi's a bit taken aback, as it's as if Yuki read her mind. "I gotta go now, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can go home."

"You don't seem thrilled to go," Yuki asks, a little confused as to why.

"Well, you can say I'm not thrilled to go," Izumi replies timidly, still trying to smile.

Yuki sighs, suddenly having a change of heart. Of course he wants to go along with the schemes they all made, but the Director's happiness and safety comes first. "Look, if you don't want to go, you can just ditch."

"Can't, a promise is a promise." She then smiles at him weakly, "Besides, it won't be too bad since I have a plus one."

"Why would you bring a plus one to a mixer, you Currian," Yuki raises his eyebrows, "And more importantly, who is it?"

"It's for safety purposes," Izumi just chuckles at this, "See you later, Yuki-kun."

She just straight-up dodges the other question.

Before Yuki can protest, Izumi is out the door. Even if he tries to follow her now and try to convince her to tell him who she’s going with, he knows she wouldn't budge. He doesn't want to follow them either.

Instead, he uses his head to try and deduce who she’s going with. Of course, it can’t be one of the other kids. It can’t be Sakyo, either, since he probably won’t go, even if he actually likes the Director. Hisoka’s definitely out of the question since it’ll inconvenience Izumi to drag him around. Homare’s too peculiar. So, it could be one of those “ _four closet Izumi-crazies_ ”, or Azuma, Kazunari, Citron, Guy, or Chikage.

He then goes around the dorm to confirm his theory. He first takes a peek at Sakyo and Azami’s room and sees the Yakuza inside.

Yuki then proceeds to the living room. It seems that a lot of adults has gathered in the living room. _Perfect._

He opens the door, and his eyes then land to each and everyone in the room—and he’s right. Hisoka’s sleeping on the sofa, and Homare’s sitting on the other side.

His eyes then pan a little to the right, and sees Azuma, Guy, and Citron. _Three down._

So, it’s down to Kazunari, Chikage, and the four closet-crazies. He then proceeds to go to the courtyard, hoping to see some clues.

And there they were. Itaru, Tsumugi, Omi, Tasuku…with Kazunari, and the rest of the kids.

He then smirks. _Chikage_ , _huh_ , _not bad_. He then opens up their LIME group chat once again.

**Yuki**

why are you hanging out with the enemy

**BANRI.**

lol no we arent

**taichi nanao**

yeah we were just keeping an eye on them

**BANRI.**

yuh

**Yuki**

whatever. anyways, you better calm your tits when I say what I'm about to say here

**Tenma Sumeragi**

hit us with ur best shot

**Tsuzuru**

You better be quiet, Tenma

**Tenma Sumeragi**

>:(

**Sakuya**

I'll do my best

**Muku**

me too!

**Kumon**

same! :D

**△△△**

( ^ ▽ ^) b

**Yuki**

the director went to a mixer, with chikage

**Tenma Sumeragi**

WTF

**△△△**

Σ(゜⧋゜)

**Tsuzuru**

at least you were quiet, but please try not fall off a chair next time Tenma, it's suspicious

**Sakuya**

wait, i'm confused. mixer, but with chikage-san? :O

**Muku**

she must've brought him for security reasons

**Kumon**

most likely

**BANRI.**

????????? how did u know this

**Yuki**

she ran into me, on the way out

**taichi nanao**

waaaaaaaaaaaah aint that a bad thing tho TT

**Juza Hyodo**

how?

**Azami**

no it's not. it's the perfect opportunity for revenge

**BANRI.**

exactly! well, its all up 2 u now yuki

Yuki loudly sits down on a chair in front of Tasuku, Omi, Tsumugi and Itaru, looking smug. Itaru immediately raises an eyebrow at him, “What's with that smug look?”

"Nothing, it's just that, the Currian seems to be going on a mixer,” Yuki drops.

It’s Tsumugi’s turn to raise an eyebrow, "Oh, that. I wouldn’t be too worried."

Omi also cuts in, "There's no real threat in _there_ so it should be fine."

"Right. Because, clearly, you're all _here_ ," Yuki says, referring to how all four of them, plus Sakyo and Masumi are in the dorms. "...Except, _she brought a plus one_. And you all don’t seem to know."

"..."

"Funnily enough, she didn't bring any of you, who claim to be each other's greatest competition."

The four immediately stands up and runs off.

“Whoa, do you even know which mixer they’re going to?” Yuki shouts behind them, and he’s pretty sure they heard him. But they never stopped. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

“Look at them go,” Kazunari comments, amazed. “What are those guys up to~?”

Yuki just looks up at the older boy, “I wonder.”

Banri and Tsuzuru both nod at Yuki, which he also does, signaling for the start of the tailing mission. The two older boys then went after the four. 

* * *

Omi, Tasuku, Tsumugi and Itaru arrived at the place. It wasn’t far from Veludo Way, so they managed to get there by running. Only Omi and Tasuku seem to be the only ones not panting, though. Clearly, Tsumugi and Itaru needs to work some sweat. Especially the latter.

“Chikage-senpai…what the hell is he up to,” Itaru’s the first to protest after he gains enough energy. “He’s not actually going for her, too, is he?”

“I don’t really think so,” Tsumugi answers, “But I ended up rushing here anyway, since I’m kind of worried.”

“I can’t really read that guy,” Tasuku adds, brows furrowed. “Just the other day, he said he’s never going to a mixer even if he had someone to come with him, but here he is.”

“Exactly,” Omi mutters, “And with Izumi, too. Like Tsumugi-san, I was kind of worried which is why I ran all the way here, but isn’t this too much?”

"Oh, come on, Omi. If she ends up dating someone else who’s not me anyway, then what we did will all be for nothing,” Itaru simply says, still panting.

They are all a little bit speechless at that.

"I hate to say this, but," Tsumugi sighs, and gives out a small chuckle, "I'd rather she dated one of you, at least I know you’re all serious. I don’t trust Chikage-san that much yet."

"Same here,” Omi grins.

Tasuku closes his eyes, and also smiles at that, “Now we need to get closer to them and so we can closely monitor Chikage—” He opens his eyes again and sees that people around them have gathered.

_"Are they having a street act?"_

_"Looks interesting!"_

_"A reverse harem setting, huh."_

_"The girl sure is lucky!"_

_"Nah, that girl is gorgeous. Whoever she chooses is_ the _lucky one."_

_“I bet the guy with glasses who’s with her is the main love interest.”_

Suddenly, a news anchor approaches the scene and began to film the whole thing.

“ _We’re just in time for another amazing street act near Veludo Way, the place for theater lovers! It seems that it’s centered around a woman who has five guys going after her: yes, viewers, a reverse-harem setting! Exciting right?”_

Tsuzuru and Banri are watching from the shadows as this happened. Tsuzuru’s dying from holding back his laughter.

"At least they're all friends again, I guess,” Banri says, also trying to hold back his laughter. 

Meanwhile, they all don’t know that Chikage’s also watching from inside the bar, super amused.

Izumi, who has just finished interacting with her old friends, grabbed drinks for her and her plus one. She sighs as there’s still a guy trying on hit her on the way back to her seat, despite clearly announcing the fact that she came with someone. The nerve of some people.

When she takes a seat, she notices a gathering going on outside. Chikage then tries to distract her.

"That guy's bad news, I'm telling you," Chikage says, referring to the guy who just hit on her.

Izumi's puzzled at this but goes along with him. "Oh, you mean that guy? What did he do?"

"Not _what_ , but _who_ ," Chikage smiles at her, and drinks from the glass she gave him.

Izumi has grown visibly disturbed. Still not getting at what the man was trying to say, she asks, "...So, _who_ did he do?"

"More like," Chikage takes another sip at his drink, "Who _hasn't_ he done _yet_."

Izumi just incredulously stared at him.

"What I'm saying is, don't fall for that man unless you want to become one of his conquests."

"Pfft—" Izumi starts to laugh heartily.

Chikage just looks at her as if she has grown two heads.

"Sorry about that, I just—" Izumi says, "You should’ve just started with that."

“Here I am, concerned about your well-being and you’re laughing at me.”

"Sorry about that." Izumi wipes the tears from laughing too much, "Anyway, thanks for your concern, _sir_."

Chikage clears his throat, a very slight hint of blush on his cheeks, "Y-you're welcome."

 _Even Chikage-san’s trying to keep me out of the loop_. Izumi takes a sip from her cup this time, sweat dropping off the side of her forehead. And looks outside with a small smile.

* * *

“Are you all really trying to ‘promote’ this troupe or, are you simply—” Sakyo’s mad. He knows himself that he shouldn’t be, but he just learned that Izumi went to a mixer last night. With Chikage. And Tsumugi, Tasuku, Omi, and Itaru stalked them. He then clears his throat. “—Do what you want, but not at the expense of Tachibana’s privacy. You get it?”

“Yes, sir.” The four answers in chorus.

Again, the kids are watching from the shadows as usual.

"Wow, did you see that?” Yuki deadpans.

“See what?” Tenma’s looking smug.

“The adults got scolded!” Taichi’s very happy at their demise, and it pissed off Itaru and Tasuku.

“I can’t believe that you guys made it to the news,” Tsuzuru sweat drops, adding salt to the wound.

"That's quite an achievement, isn't it?" Azami adds.

Banri just smirks at them, “Well, we’re off.”

They all proceed to go to school.

Itaru, Tasuku, Omi, and Tsumugi’s eyebrow all twitched at that. Then they all exchange looks and laughed.

“Well, that’s what we get for underestimating the kids,” Tsumugi starts.

“Who knew they could be such schemers,” Tasuku adds.

“So, about Izumi…” Itaru trails off. “We better settle this.”

Omi just nods, “We better.”

So, they head to where Izumi is at the moment—her room. Apparently, they want her to give them equal chances. And they are going to tell her now.

Except when they opened the door, they realized that they have forgotten another problem. How could they? When it was their biggest problem just last night.

They see Chikage, feeding a red-faced Izumi, which they can tell is only from fever…or is it?

Cue the kids laughing on the way to school.

“Bet they loved that great surprise,” Banri smirks. “Next time, they better not mess with us kids.”

That day, the people reading this received a grim reminder: that the adults are caged with gossiping evil kids in this dorm they call MANKAI Company.

**_The end._ **

****

****

****

* * *

**Extra:**

Tsuzuru starts to read out loud the synopsis of what he wrote in the past week. "Once upon a time, there was an accomplished beautiful woman, whose hand was asked by an old but hot Mafia leader. They get married."

"The end," Kazunari interrupts.

"It's not _the_ _end_ yet," Tsuzuru glares at his senior, "…unfortunately, there was a young boy who's strangely obsessed with the woman and swore to grow up and become a homewrecker to break them apart and make her his."

"The true end," Citron’s the one who interrupts this time.

"Please, stop," Tsuzuru rolls his eyes, "…forlornly, unbeknownst to all, there were also four other men who lusted over the woman. At first, they all fought one another over her, but ended up working together, along with other several fiddle sticks to overthrow the geezer and kill the obsessed boy."

"The actual true end," Kazunari and Citron says in chorus.

Tsuzuru’s _this_ close to throwing the notebook onto the ground, but he just sighs, “But little did they all know, that the real competition is an ex-spy for the Geezer and a ‘friend’ of theirs. The man single-handedly defeats them all, and he and the woman live happily ever after.”

"Wait, why is this so oddly familiar?" Izumi says, wondering.

"Of course, it's about yo—"

"—you're imagining things," Tsuzuru says, violently putting his hands over Citron's mouth.

"I swear it's really familiar, though," Izumi insists, "This is not plagiarized, right?"

"What do you take me for!?" Tsuzuru’s offended that she’d even suggest that.

"Just kidding, I know you won't do such a thing," Izumi smiles at the boy, "Great job, Tsuzuru-kun!"

**THE TRUE END?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S A WRAP. Thank you so much for reading this dumpster fire!!! I enjoyed writing this because this is technically a wish fulfillment for me... Too self-indulgent but, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! <3 Lots of love from me, and I deeply appreciate you all reading this, and all your comments! It warmed my heart reading them all!


End file.
